Akame vs Mukuro Ikusaba
Description Akame ga Kill vs Danganronpa. The two famous assassin chicks clash together in a battle of death. The One Cut Killer vs The Ultimate Solider. Will the Ace of the Night Raid eliminate Mukuro? Or will the Ultimate Solider prevail through the battlefield and make it out alive? Interlude KR: Being a solider ever since childhood is sure is rough, but with some people you would find it's very normal. Their childhood scattered in the air, but despite this, they would walk into the path their hearts carved to them. AK211: Akame, The Ace of the Night Raid. KR: And Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Solider. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Akame KR: Lots of manga and anime series like to develop some sort of a source of entertainment by displaying rather different features such as violence, gore, blood, and so on. And this would be the same as the recent manga today. AK211: Enter, The Empire. An extremely rotten place to the core. Where it's no holds barrel for criminals. They kill, purge, rape, steal, and pretty much anything that they desire up to their heart's content. KR: All of this and more is caused by Honest, The Prime Minister of the Imperial Capital, who is controlling the naive young emperor, Makoto.￼ AK211: Makoto? As in Makoto Naegi, you mean? KR: What?! No! That's another series. It's Akame ga Kill, not Danganronpa, you silly! AK211: Oh. My bad. KR: Such a pain in the head. Anyways, Honest wanted the Empire for himself, so he killed the second emperor by spiking his drink with poison, killing him on his bed. He then shoved poison up the throat of his wife, killing her as well, and leaving little Makoto to rule the country. But because he was still young, someone must be with him to advise him, and there was no one other than Honest himself. AK211: So being the shit-eater he was, Honest ravaged the Empire and took everything from it, ruining down its previous years of glory. That is, untill a group of assassins rose to work in the darkness to end the tyranny of the old fatso prime minister. Their name...is Night Raid. KR: A group of mercenaries and assassins working for the Revolutionary Army, Night Raid exerted its efforts to kill all evil step by step in the Empire, before moving on to the Prime Minister and the Emperor. AK211: But we are here to talk about one of them in particular. One that deserved to be the Ace of this assassination group. Her name...is Akame. KR: Akame had a miserable childhood, having been sold by the Empire at the age of 5 alongside her sister. After surviving in a forest full of building-sized beasts and carnivores plants, she was recruited by the Empire as an Imperial spy, after being separated from Kurome, her sister. She then met Najenda, a former general of the Empire, who she was ordered to kill. However, Najenda managed to convince her that the Empire was rotten and that she needed to follow the path her heart carves for her. And that marked Akame's start of joining Night Raid to bring down the Empire. AK211: With the backstory out of the way, let's enter to the ass-kicking. Being a trained assassin, Akame is an expert in silent killing methods and stealth abilities. She can kill any enemy without giving out any sound. KR: She is also an expert in bare handed fights, having taken down alchemy-enhanced with her bare fists, and also building-sized Danger Beasts. AK211: She is an expert in sword dancing. Her sword play has been described to be like flowing water. KR: Speedwise, Akame has shown to be extremely fast. She can dodge bullets fired at her at point blank range, blitz a group of enemies in a split second, turning them into floating droplets of blood, keep up with characters that can create sonic booms by merely stretching their legs and even dodging lightning. AK211: Lightning? Holy God! KR: An average lightning bolt travels at 440000 m/s. By knowing the distance that Akame leapt during her clash with Esdeath to avoid Budo's lightning, we would find out that Akame can dodge lightning at around Mach 825! That's around 825 times the speed of sound! AK211: You forgot to mention that she scales to Tatsumi, who literally outran alchemy lightning bolts, and considering the fact that this is lightning, we can say that Tatsumi in his Evolved Incursio form can reach speeds up to Mach 1283! KR: Akame has shown to be quite durable. She took hits from Grand Chariot Wave, whose kick could pulverise Pre-Evolved Incursio Tatsumi. And by the way, Pre-Evolution Incursio Tatsumi can kill Town-threat class Danger Beasts rather easily. AK211: With that out of the way, we have Akame's weapon. The weapon which have earned her her name. The One Cut Killer: Murasame. KR: In the AgK universe, there are relics that have different shapes and types. They are called Teigu. Each Teigu has a different ability, whether it's forged from the flesh of Danger Beasts, or made through pure technology, or crafted by the combination of both. Akame has one of them, which is Murasame, A katana that has a curse in its blade. By only one cut, the victim will die in seconds, and there is no cure for it. All that she have to do is to slice anywhere at the enemy, and it's over. AK211: Like any Teigu, Murasame has an Ace in the Hole, or a Trump Card, which is the manifestion of the full power of a Teigu. Murasame's Trump Card is called The Ennodzuno, A.K.A Little War Horn. KR: The Ennodzuno is a form where Akame achieves by casting away her humanity in exchange for demonic powers which are drawn directly from the blade. This form enhances her already astonishing statistics further more. To the extent that it allowed her to defeat a serious Esdeath, who covered the entire country in Russian Winter, and was implied to have the power to attack the very world and its lands. That would make Esdeath, and in turn Akame, border on Multi-Continent Level of power potency! While people may argue on this as an outlier, the fact that it was mentioned and confirmed by another character in the series makes this acceptable. AK211: Not to mention that even before that claim, Esdeath had demonstrated the fact that she is superior to the Mountain-sized Robot Teigu, Shikoutazer, who at full power was capable of busting up a large hole in the center of the Capital. By knowing the size of the mushroom cloud generated, and the fact that there was steam radiating from the hole resulted from the attack, which confirms vaporisation, ￼￼we would conclude that Shikoutazer's maximum output of energy was worth of 118 Gigatons of TNT! This is the enough amount of power required to bust down a large island! And Esdeath is way beyond this, making her Country Level even before the Multi-Continental claim. KR: Even without her trump card, Akame scales to Evolved Incursio Tatsumi, who overpowered Budo. Budo, at full power, created a large storm cloud. If we knew the circumference of said cloud, alongside the distance between it and the ground, we would find out that Budo created a storm cloud which has a maximum power output worth of 2.19 Gigatons of TNT! More than enough to destroy a small island. AK211: All of this is sweet and all, but even a badass like still have her share of flaws. For starters, Murasame's curse is useless if it didn't make a single cut on the enemy. Furthermore, it works on beings that have hearts. So robots, undeads, armour bearers and biological Teigu with be unaffected with anyway by it, making Murasame act as a plain normal katana. KR: But even with this, Akame has never faltered in the face of death, staring at it multiple times over and over. And to the end, she will follow the path...that her heart creates for her. "Sometimes the darkness...Has to be the light inside you..." Mukuro Ikusaba KR: Despair. The most dreadful feeling someone may ever feel. It comes in different variations. Like Despair of losing something precious, Despair of losing someone very close to you, and even despair of losing a chance of something. AK211: And in the anime world, even Despair lingers in it. KR: The Apocalypse. The most horrifying tragedy that plunge the entire world into a seemingly endless abyss. Everyone dies for the mere idea of seeing despair. AK211: Yeah. The mastermind, Junko Enoshima had apparently lost all of her screws. KR: But Junko wouldn't have done this all by herself. No, she would require help from people. And with that being said, Enter the most badass military solider: Mukuro Ikusaba. AK211: Junko and Mukuro's childhood begun with them being homeless and lived in a very harsh environment as children. And ever since childhood, Mukuro showed a huge interest in the military. In elementary school, she won a survival game tournament and began writing for military magazines. KR: Just before entering middle school, Mukuro disappeared while she and her family were on vacation in Europe. People thought she had been kidnapped, but she was never found. In truth, she had decided to join an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East known as Fenrir, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. Although small for her age, she received military training and became highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields but was never wounded. AK211: Three years later, Mukuro returned to Japan to be with her sister. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start the Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. KR: Mukuro was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Soldier, while her sister was the Ultimate Fashionista. Mukuro fell in love with Makoto Naegi, due to him being the first person to ever smile at her. She would often watch him from afar, as she lacked the courage to tell him how she felt. It was because of him that she begun to think more of the world outside of Junko's plans, and it caused her to have doubts when Junko revealed her plan for the killing game involving their fellow students, Makoto included. AK211: Mukuro's title is the Ultimate Solider, and as the name applies, she is a professional solider, being an expert in all kinds of firearms, including guns, bazookas, machine guns, grenades, bombs and even more. KR: Mukuro also wears a ballistic vest, which protects her from bullets and other wounds that can be sustained in the battlefield. AK211: You forgot to mention her undergarments, which is...well...Bulletproof and Blade-resistant... KR: Don't....Just....Don't. AK211: Whatever. Anyways, Mukuro is also a professional in wielding combat knifes, to the point where she could fight, and defeat Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. KR: Not to mention that she is very strong physically, being capable of contending against Sakura Oogami, The Ultimate Martial Artist, for ten minutes straight, and was capable of defeating the Madari Brothers singlehandedly, and all by herself. AK211: And here we are! Mukuro's special mode: The Ultra Instinct! KR: Actually, it's called Battle Trance. In this mode, she becomes one with the battlefield, making full use of the environment around her. The Narrator stated her ability to having eyes all over her body, and that she can ride explosions in mid air, bordering on Pseudo-Flight. Also, the perception of time slows down for Mukuro, where her speed is amplified ten fold, and she can act without thinking, making her capable of dodging without even looking. Her powers also increase immensely, to the point where she was capable of one-shotting hundreds of Monokumas with only a sharpened pipe. The Narrator even stated that at this state, Mukuro can battle it out with a fully serious Sakura to a stalemate; without any firearms or whatsoever! AK211: While Mukuro was already way above peak humans in her normal state, this Battle Trance turns her into a machine of pure violence, her mere aura freezing time. In contrast, Sakura's aura when she is fully serious "distorts space itself"! Awesome! KR: Mukuro is truly a beast to be feared in battlefield. But even so, she is not without flaws. She is out of touch with her emotions and only knew how to follow her sister. This loyalty eventually caused her downfall as she believed her sister wouldn't betray her, which she did. This also made Mukuro socially awkward so if she gets emotional, she would lose her composure and get distracted. AK211: Even so, Once your fate collides with The Ultimate Solider, Be sure that you won't make it out in one piece. "I mean, to be honest...whether or not a flower is pretty depends on the situation, right? It's like... One lone flower on the battlefield, or you almost step on one but pull back at the last second. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean..." Pre-Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Muhammedmco Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles